


Want Some Satisfaction

by natacup82



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Bruce and Barry get stranded somewhere with only one hotel room available with one bed.





	Want Some Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I swear I was writing this for my sex pollen fic series and it just got too damn long.  
> 2\. It was trying to grow a plot and I had all of these ideas for like angst and breakups and awkwardness etc etc but then it was yuletide season and I had to WRAP IT UP so apologies that this is not the 15K Bruce is bad at feelings, Barry has too many of them fic I was originally writing  
> 3\. Title from Carly Rae Jepsen, I was saving it for an RPF thing but this is more written than that so here we are  
> 4\. This is unbeta'd because again it was supposed to be a little, tiny thing to write while I figured out characterization on a Bruce/Clark thing that has also gotten grossly out of control. lol whoops

It’s Alfred’s idea for Bruce to take back up with him to Iceland as he runs down a lead on Lex Luthor. Bruce isn’t overly fond of the idea, but he has a lot of ground to cover so, in the end, he takes Alfred’s advice. Barry volunteers to take several runs around Iceland in exchange for getting a day to wander around like a tourist. For the most part, it’s fine and even though the lead is a dead end Bruce doesn’t regret agreeing to bring him along.

Bruce tries to remember that as they stand in the small airport of the private airfield they’ve been using to travel in their pursuit of leads on Lex Luthor; he tries not to visibly grimace. The snow seems to be picking up and he’d be annoyed if that was the cause of the delay but at least they would have a set timeframe to leave. Barry has wandered away, probably touching something he shouldn’t, so Bruce is thankfully left to deal with this latest nonsense on his own.

“I’m sorry Mr. Wayne,” the pilot says shrugging. “No one is being cleared to fly out while that volcano is spewing smoke and the snow isn’t helping.”

Bruce does his best to not growl at the man but apparently, his face gives him away as the pilot takes a small step back. “How long is this expected to last? We’ve already checked out of our hotel.”

“Um,” the pilot says, looking scared to say anything else. 

“He’d probably be more likely to spit it out if you didn’t look like you were ready to rip his arms off,” Barry says wandering back over to Bruce. “It’s kind of intimidating.”

Bruce turns his glare on Barry and Barry says, “Yeah that, cut that out.”

Barry turns to the pilot. “Sorry about him, we’re supposed to be back in _Gotham_ in two days and this one,” Barry jerks his head at Bruce, “is extra anxious since his regular pilot couldn’t make the trip.”

“Right,” the pilot says. “Listen, the last time this happened thousands of flights got canceled. I’m sure the snow isn’t helping. It went on for well over a week.”

Bruce sees red for a moment. “A week?” Bruce starts, voice climbing as he gets ready to unload when Barry shushes him. 

“Not really the time for all that Bruce,” Barry says glaring at him before smiling at the pilot. “So how quickly could we be ready to take off once we get a window to fly out? Like, what if this delays us a couple of days and then there’s a window to get out?”

The pilot frowns. “Well,” he says starting to stroke his beard covered chin. “If we get the all clear I can get the pre-flight checks done and get you into the air within an hour, two tops.”

“Thank you so much,” Barry says, still smiling at this pilot who can’t get them out of this country today. Barry looks at Bruce. “Please thank the man Bruce.”

Bruce resists rolling his eyes. All of this is information he could have gotten out of the man if Barry hadn’t decided to interfere. “Thank you,” Bruce says, shortly. “Obviously you’ll be well compensated for the efforts.”

The pilot rocks back on his heels and nods. “You’re welcome. You all might want to work on getting a hotel together soon, I took this gig since I have a friend in _Reykjavik_ but I’m sure the hotels are filling up with stranded folks.”

Barry raises an eyebrow at Bruce. And Bruce shrugs. “Alfred is on it, and if they don’t have anything I’ll buy something. We’ll be fine.”

*

They’ve been stuck in traffic inching their way into the _Reykjavik_ city center when Alfred texts with the hotel information. It’s a _Hilton_ which is probably at the top of the list of hotels Bruce would not be caught staying at and there’s only one room available. The only bit of good news is that it’s a suite so they might not have their own spaces but at least some privacy. 

It’s nearing nine pm when they finally reach the hotel. Barry grumbles about his metabolism and going so many hours without eating as they make their way to check in, and with the in hotel bar closed and the restaurant unlikely to seat them before they close. It’s less than ideal.

“Look,” Bruce says, pointing toward what the concierge has assured him is a full-service cafe. “Go grab some food and meet me at the elevator. Try to pretend that both of us need to eat.”

Bruce stays at the check-in desk and gets way more information than he needs. But they’ve had tons of cancellations due to the volcano so Alfred has booked the room for two weeks, just in case. He cuts off the manager as he gets into his spiel about the neighborhood. “I appreciate the information but we’re only here until we’re cleared to fly out. I have no plans to sightsee.”

“Right,” the manager says. “Well here are your keys, sir, there’s additional information about restaurant hours and complimentary breakfast in your room. Enjoy your stay.”

Bruce nods and heads to the elevator where he finds Barry with enough food to feed five people. “Really?” Bruce asks, eyeing the enormous grocery bag. 

Barry shrugs. “I’m hungry and I’ll need snacks.” Then he smiles and adds, “Plus you told me to make sure there was enough for you.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and says, “Unlike you, I don't need to eat 5,000 calories a day,” and then he steps into the elevator as Barry snorts.

It’s not long before Bruce is unlocking the door to their suite, stepping in and stopping short. 

This is not a suite. 

“What are you doing?” Barry says, shouldering past Bruce into the very tiny, very much not a suite room. Bruce doesn’t have to look to know the bathroom is small but that’s the least of his concerns. Ahead of him is a small living space with a loveseat, two chairs, a desk, and a bookcase housing a tv. Beyond that he can see the next issue; there’s only one bed. 

Bruce has taken all of it in and decided they’ll need to share before Barry has even noticed that there’s only one bed and no pull-out couch. 

“Oh,” Barry says, and Bruce can hear the frown in his voice. “Weren’t we supposed to get a double? Or a pull out sofa?” He says, using his speed to inspect the small bedroom space. 

Bruce leaves his bag and coat by the sofa and walks into the “bedroom” to make sure he’s got the right lay of the land. 

It’s just a king sized bed, another chair, and a window seat. They’ll have to share.

“I could uh,” Barry starts, turning to look at Bruce. “I could sleep on the couch or the window seat I guess?”

Bruce frowns at him and then looks him up and down. “Do you have the power to shrink that I don’t know about?”

“What? No, what?” Barry asks, confused. 

“You’re too tall to sleep in that window or on that flimsy couch. We’re adults and this is a king size bed; we can share,” Bruce says rolling his eyes at the idea of letting Barry try to sleep on either of those spaces. 

Barry raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I can make it work.”

Bruce snorts. “Yeah and I can listen to you try to get comfortable all night since this room doesn’t have any walls. No thanks. We’re sharing, end of discussion.”

“All right, jeez,” Barry says, putting his hands up and backing away from Bruce. “Don’t complain when I steal all of the blankets.”

*

Barry steals most of the blankets but Bruce doesn’t wake up cold. He wakes up hard, with Barry’s ass pressed against his dick and Barry’s back against his chest. Their legs are tangled together and Bruce has his right arm draped across Barry’s waist with his hand not quite on Barry’s stomach. Bruce is sure that at some point in the night he rolled over chasing a blanket and that’s how they’ve ended up like this. 

He’s trying to figure out how to get them out of this position without waking Barry up and dealing with whatever weirdness when Barry moves and he has to bite back a groan. 

He doesn’t move away from Bruce, grinding his ass back against Bruce’s dick and pulling Bruce’s arm more snuggly across his middle. Bruce has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning again but he can’t stop his hips from thrusting as Barry grinds back against him. It isn’t really enough friction but it’s been so long since he got off with another person that he knows it won’t take much to get there. 

Bruce has a sudden, overwhelming urge to let his hand drift down from Barry’s stomach to his boxers to palm his dick and that more than the small sharp noises Barry’s making as their hips move together or the way he’s sure the front of his boxers are damp with pre-come wakes Bruce up enough to get him to roll over onto his back, away from Barry to catch his breath and get a grip. 

Just because he hasn’t had sex in longer than he wants to think about doesn’t mean he needs to start trying it with his teammates.

“Bruce?” Barry asks, voice raspy. He’s rolled over onto his side to face Bruce while Bruce was busy berating himself for nearly taking advantage. “Why’d you stop?”

“What?” Bruce asks, surprised as Barry’s moves closer and slides a hand across Bruce’s stomach, up under the hem of his t-shirt and across his chest. His dick is still very interested and Barry’s close enough to touch again. 

Bruce’s self-control is good but he’s not dead. Barry’s pressed along his side and it doesn’t take much to slide a hand up his thigh, tugging just enough for Barry to press a little closer and teasing his fingers along the edge of his boxers. 

“Why’d you stop?” Barry asks again, voice gone breathy as Bruce's palms his ass. 

“We’re barely awake and this is a terrible idea,” Bruce says. He doesn’t try to stop touching Barry even though he knows he’s just making it harder. But Barry is warm and his skin is soft, and every time Bruce touches him he makes a sound that goes directly to Bruce’s dick. 

“I’m very awake,” Barry says, voice still sounding early morning rough as he half drapes himself over Bruce and slides his knee between Bruce’s legs. “Everything we do is a terrible idea,” Barry adds, as his hand slides further up Bruce’s chest to one of his nipples and he starts rolling it between his fingers. He kisses Bruce’s neck and adds, “At least this won’t get us killed,” before he lightly bites Bruce’s ear. 

Bruce groans, grabs Barry’s hips and rolls them so that Barry’s on his back and Bruce is settled between his thighs. “You’re annoying,” Bruce says, grinding their hips together. 

Barry laughs and says, “Whatever,” hand sliding down to grab Bruce’s ass. “You know you love it. It,” he adds, hitching a leg on Bruce’s hip. “It makes you hot, don’t deny it.”

“God shut up,” Bruce says as he leans down and kisses him. He doesn’t need Barry pointing out all of the stupid things that currently get him hard. Barry moans into his mouth and kisses him back, hand sliding up from Bruce’s ass to grip at his back. Bruce breaks the kiss to pant into Barry’s neck and slips a hand between them to pull both of their dicks out and begins to roughly jerk them off together. 

“This is gonna be rough,” Bruce says, trying to work up a rhythm as he jerks them off. 

Barry groans and says, “Rough is good, rough is so good.”

Bruce laughs, a short, gruff sound slipping out of his throat. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Just wait,” Barry says, gasping as Bruce runs his thumb across the tip of his dick. “You haven’t even tried to fuck me yet, you don’t even know.”

Bruce groans and jerks them off faster as the image of him pushing into Barry from behind and fucking him hard as Barry begs for more unfurls in his mind. It’s not long before Barry is groaning under him and saying, “shit, shit,” and cumming in Bruce’s hand. Bruce isn’t far behind; cumming before he lets himself collapse on top of Barry. 

He makes a face at his hand and wipes it off on the sheets.

*

Bruce is up, showered and working at the small desk in the “living room” before Barry has even rolled out of the wet spot on the bed. 

Bruce has concerns. He doesn’t exactly regret the orgasm but it still feels like a terrible idea. A few mutually beneficial platonic orgasms between colleagues would be a great way to kill some time but Bruce doesn’t want to complicate things.

He’s still concerned an hour later when Barry finally drags himself out of bed. He mumbles something in Bruce’s general direction as he wanders naked across the room to the bag with food before making his way to the bathroom. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. He’s checked in with their pilot and the weather by the time Barry zips out of the bathroom, into clothes and has plopped himself onto the little loveseat that faces the tv. 

“Any news?” Barry asks, biting into the last apple from the cafe. 

“Volcano activity is still causing flight cancellations across Europe and no flights are being cleared for takeoff today,” Bruce says, turning to face Barry. “But it’s stopped snowing.”

Barry nods. “So we’re stuck here at least another day right?” And at Bruce’s nod adds, “What are your plans for today?”

“I’m working,” Bruce says, wary. “Why?” This whole delay is a problem for him and he doesn’t have time for Barry to think he’s going to spend this time goofing off. 

Barry makes face. “Ugh, nothing. I’m going to go explore the city since I didn’t get to really do that while we were looking for Luthor,” Barry says tossing the apple core at the trash can and just barely not missing. Bruce makes a face at that but says nothing. 

“Do you mind if I disappear for a few hours? I’ve got my cell so if they change their minds and clear us to leave I can zip back.”

Bruce nods. “That’s fine; I’d prefer some time alone to get some work done. Do you have any money?”

Barry smiles and flips a card out of his pocket. “I’ve got one of your credit cards.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Don’t buy anything that can’t fit on the plane.”

“I was mainly only going to use it for food and to maybe rent a bike if I wanted to check out the city slowly,” Barry says eyes wide. “I’m not going to just go insane with your money.”

Bruce snorts. “If you just use it for food it’ll be maxed out in two days. Have fun.”

Barry glares at him but then nods and is up and at the door in seconds, “I will; see you in a couple hours.”

*  
Bruce has just signed off on a conference call and is just starting to tackle his inbox when the door pops open and Barry zips into the room dumping a bag on the window seat. He zips back into the living area and plops on the sofa. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Barry, smirks and says, “I thought you were only using my credit card for food?” 

Barry shrugs. “They canceled commercial flights for the next three days, I’m going to run out of clothes so I got a couple things.”

“Why didn’t you use the laundry service in our last hotel? They would have cleaned everything before we checked out,” Bruce asks, ignoring the flare of anger that rushes through him at the confirmation that they’ll be stuck longer. 

“I can do my own laundry, Bruce,” Barry says rolling his eyes. “I figured I’d just hit a laundromat when we got back to _Gotham_ and when we got delayed I still had a few things since we left early but you know.”

“Fine,” Bruce sighs, annoyed. The entire point of the laundry service is to eliminate this type of possibility and to streamline unpacking but that’s a lecture for another day. “Are you in for the evening?” Bruce asks finally taking note of how dark it’s gotten outside. 

“Yup, plus I wanted to get dinner while it’s still early enough for the restaurant and cafe downstairs to be open,” Barry says with a nod. Then he frowns as he takes in Bruce and the work spread out across the desk. “Did you leave the room today? Or eat? At all?”

Bruce gives him a look that usually stops people from asking questions but it doesn’t have any effect on Barry these days. “I had whatever was left of the snacks in the room,” Bruce says firm. “I was expected back in _Gotham_ today and to put in some hours at Wayne Enterprises so no I didn’t leave the room. It’s fine.”

“Yeah no,” Barry says, standing up and slipping on his shoes. “Okay get up, set yourself as away from your desk or whatever, we’re going to get dinner downstairs. Like for real dinner, where we sit down and wait for them to bring us a hot meal and we both pretend we’re the kind of grownups who don’t live off cheez its.” 

Barry stands there with his arms crossed and glares at Bruce until Bruce gives in, setting himself as do not disturb and finding his own shoes. “You’re very annoying,” Bruce says, pulling on a sweater over his button front shirt. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Many, many people,” Barry says rocking back on his heels. “Including you. You’ll think I’m less annoying when you’re not running on fumes and old coffee. Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Bruce says, following Barry to the door. “But when I don’t eat much because I’m not hungry I don’t want to hear about it.”

Barry snorts. “If that happens I’ll happily finish your food and shut up.”

Bruce doesn’t laugh at that but he’ll believe it when he sees it.

*  
Bruce falls on his dinner like a man starving and glares at Barry when he looks like he’s about to make a comment. Bruce hadn’t even realized how hungry he truly was until the first course was placed in front of him but he still doesn’t want to hear Barry be smug about it. 

He lets Barry finish both of their desserts and doesn’t complain about being dragged over to the cafe to restock their in-room snack supply before they head back up. 

It’s just past eight when they get back to the room, after hours in _Gotham_ but not so late that Bruce can’t settle in and finish his work - so he does. 

Barry kicks off his shoes and his jeans and settles back into the sectioned off bedroom with a tablet and leaves Bruce to it. Bruce is surprised by how not annoying it is to share such close quarters with someone and just not bother each other. 

Bruce works without interruption for a while and manages to clear out his inbox for the two weeks they’d been searching for Luthor and get a head start on a few other things before Barry wanders around the partition. 

“Dude,” Barry says, knocking on the partition as he walks past it and leans against the small desk. “It’s one in the morning, come to bed.”

Bruce frowns up at him. “Am I keeping you up? I can probably go down to one of the public spaces downstairs.” He’s not particularly excited about going down to a public area to work but Barry has been a surprisingly good roommate so Bruce is willing to make the sacrifice. 

“I doubt anywhere you’d want to set up is open this late. You’ve been working since I left this morning. Just come to bed.” 

“I’m not even tired yet, I’d be in the middle of a patrol if we were back in the states,” Bruce says, leaning back in his chair. That’s not quite true; even though he hasn’t needed much sleep in years he’s starting to hit his wall on being at the computer but Barry doesn’t need to know that. 

“Neither am I,” Barry says, as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small bottle of lube and plops it on the desk. “We could, you know, not sleep,” Barry adds while aggressively avoiding eye contact. 

Bruce squints at him; he’d assumed that the previous night was a fluke and he hadn’t really been expecting a repeat. But Barry’s sweats are hanging low on his hips and his shirt is too big so it’s sliding off his shoulders and well. Bruce will think about why they shouldn’t keep doing this later. 

Bruce doesn’t get up but he slides a hand along Barry’s hip, up under the edge of his shirt and says, “I could not sleep for a while.”

“Yeah?” Barry says, with a smile that lights up his whole face. “Cool.”

*  
Bruce isn’t sure how they make it to the bed without getting injured. It’s a small room but between trying to get naked and not wanting to take his hands off Barry they trip multiple times before they reach the bed. 

“How do you still have clothes on?” Barry asks, as he kicks off his boxers plops onto the bed and leaning back on his forearms. 

“I’m working on it,” Bruce mumbles as he pulls off his shirt. He drops his hands to his pants getting his belt undone quickly pushing down his pants and boxers in one go before kneeling on the bed, leaning down and kissing Barry. He pushes Barry onto his back and follows him, settling between his spread legs. 

They kiss for a while, dicks rubbing together between them before Barry breaks away to gasp in Bruce’s ear as Bruce grabs his ass to get a little more leverage and friction. “I thought you were going to fuck me,” Barry mumbles, biting back a moan as Bruce thrusts against his hip.

Bruce closes his eyes and thinks of a crime-free _Gotham_ to stop himself from cumming at that and grunts, “Where is the-” before Barry cuts him off by pressing the tiny bottle of lube against Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Barry, sure that the bottle he plopped on the desk is still there. 

“I may have over prepared and stashed a bottle under the pillows,” Barry says, not looking remotely embarrassed. 

Bruce just shakes his head and leans back onto his knees. He pushes Barry’s legs open a little bit wider, opens the lube and slicks his fingers. “Are you ready?” Bruce asks, rubbing one lube slick finger across Barry’s hole. Barry nods and says, “Yeah, yes. The faster you do that the faster I get fucked.”

“Eager,” Bruce says, voice calmer than he feels as he slowly pushes his finger in. Barry is tight, tighter than Bruce expected for someone so eager to get fucked but he arches his back as Bruce starts to work his finger in and out and moans when Bruce eases in a second finger and starts really opening him up. 

“Bruce,” Barry moans as Bruce adds a third finger and leans forward to suck the tip of Barry’s dick. 

“Hmm?” Bruce asks, humming around Barry’s dick. He knows what Barry is asking for but he wants some begging before he gives either of them what they want. Bruce crooks his fingers in Barry’s ass and nearly gags as he arches his back up off the bed. 

“Please,” Barry whines, bearing down on Bruce’s fingers. “Please fuck me.”

Bruce lets Barry’s dick slide out of his mouth, looks up at Barry and says, “All you had to do was ask.”

“I hate you so so much,” Barry hisses as Bruce slowly pulls his fingers out. “So much.”

Bruce laughs, more exhale than chuckle and says, “I bet you do. Turn over.”

Barry does, rolling his eyes as he flops over onto his stomach. “Do you want me on my knees?”

“No,” Bruce says, settling in between Barry’s legs and running his hands up his thighs. “When I want you on your knees I’ll put you there.” 

Bruce grips his hip with one hand while rubbing the head of his dick along Barry’s ass. “You ready?”

“God yes,” Barry mumbles, face already mashed into the pillows. Bruce pushes in, slowly letting Barry get used to him inch by inch until his hips are flush with Barry’s ass and he’s draped over his back.

He waits until Barry starts to squirm and then nearly pulls all the way out before thrusting back in, drawing a moan out of Barry as he starts fucking him hard. Bruce slides a hand along Barry’s inner thigh and moves Barry’s leg until his legs are spread a little wider and Barry’s gasping on every stroke. Bruce closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Barry’s neck and tries not to lose himself in how good it feels. 

“Bruce, Bruce, oh fuck,” Barry moans, hands fisted in the sheets. 

Bruce grunts and drags his hands back to Barry’s hips again to hold him in place as he fucks him. “You like that, don’t you?” Bruce asks, voice rough as he tries to distract himself so he doesn’t finish first. 

“Yes,” Barry gasps, pushing back as Bruce thrusts forward. “Fuck, yes, I’m gonna-” he starts, cutting himself off as gets impossibly tighter around Bruce’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Bruce moans as he trips over the edge and cums, thrusting erratically until he’s spent. 

Bruce let’s go of Barry’s hips, grateful that Barry heals fast and that the finger-shaped bruises he can see forming will be gone in a day and tries to catch his breath.

“Not to be a complainer or anything,” Barry starts, voice muffled. “But uh breathing is starting to be a problem.”

Bruce blinks, confused and exhausted for a moment before he remembers his very lumpy bed right now is Barry. He pulls out, slowly and rolls off of him to the other side of the bed. “Sorry about that,” Bruce says, around a yawn. He wasn’t remotely tired when he followed Barry to the bedroom but now he’s exhausted. 

“No worries,” Barry says, rolling over onto his back and then following Bruce to his side of the bed and flinging his arm across Bruce’s chest. “We all have to make allowances for great sex.”

Bruce snorts. “We should clean up before we fall asleep.”

“We can do that later, let me enjoy the afterglow.”

“You’re going to wake up in the middle of the night itchy because of all the dried cum, which is mainly on you.”

“Ugh,” Barry says, before he’s zipping out of the bed in a puff of wind. Bruce feels the brief touch of a wet cloth before there’s another gust of wind and Barry is back in bed with an arm across Bruce’s waist. “Happy?” Barry says, annoyed. 

“Ecstatic,” Bruce says, snottily as he curls an arm around Barry’s waist and pulls him closer. “Now we can get some sleep and maybe we’ll be cleared to fly in the morning.”

*  
Bruce only manages a few hours sleep and he’s up, brushed his teeth and back in bed with his laptop by the time Barry has even rolled over to avoid the sun shining in his eyes. 

“Noo,” Barry mumbles, trying to pull the covers up over his head. “Why is it so bright?”

Bruce laughs. “It’s after seven in the morning Barry, that’s what happens.”

Barry squints at him from his near cocoon of blankets and says, “I don’t know if you remember but we were up pretty late last night. You should be pretty worn out this morning.”

“Nope,” Bruce says, holding back a smile that’s weirdly refusing to fall into a scowl. “I feel pretty well rested. Did I do anything strenuous last night?”

Barry snorts. “You’re such an asshole,” Barry says, flipping over onto his back. “Stop pretending like you didn’t almost fall asleep on top of me last night.”

Bruce shrugs but doesn’t deny it. The sex was great but winding Barry up is the most fun he can have without putting on the suit.

“Are you working again?” Barry asks, finally sitting up. “In bed? Where we are both naked and could be not working?”

Bruce looks over at him. He’d thought about getting dressed and setting up back at the desk but after brushing his teeth and making his way back to the bedroom to get clothes he’d changed his mind. Barry had been laid out on his stomach naked with a faint sheen of sweat across his back and Bruce hadn’t been willing to get dressed before at least seeing if sex was still on the table. Sleeping with a teammate is still in his top five terrible ideas but he’s had more orgasms in the last two days than he’s had in the previous two months. “You haven’t even been out of bed to brush your teeth yet,” Bruce says, with a raised eyebrow. 

Barry rolls his eyes and then is up and out of bed leaving the sheets fluttering in the wind. He’s back before Bruce can save his draft. “ _Now_ are you done working?” Barry asks, raising both eyebrows at Bruce. 

Bruce snorts, hits save and closes his computer before tucking it back onto the nightstand. He’s barely gotten it out of his hands before Barry is straddling him, sinking down until Bruce’s dick is pressed along his ass.

“So,” Barry says, running his hands up Bruce’s chest. “Good Morning.”

Bruce shakes his head as he tries not to laugh and says, “Good Morning,” back before palming Barry’s waist to pull him closer and kissing him. Barry kisses like it’s his only purpose in life, intense and focused and hot enough that Bruce can feel himself going from pleasantly half hard to hard just from kissing. 

When Barry starts to grind his ass along Bruce’s dick Bruce takes the hint and slides his hand back across Barry’s ass and freezes as his finger slides in. Barry rolls with the change and starts kissing along Bruce’s neck and shoulders. “Barry,” Bruce says, voice strained as he easily slips two fingers into Barry’s already slick ass.

“Hmm?” Barry asks, humming as he sucks on Bruce’s neck and rocks back on his fingers. 

“Did you happen to take the lube into the bathroom with you when you went to brush your teeth?” Bruce asks, pulling his fingers out only to slide in three. 

Barry gasps, hands dropping to grip Bruce’s shoulders and says, “No, no ah.”

“You sure?” Bruce asks, smiling as Barry grinds down on his fingers. 

Barry groans. “I’m sure, oh fuck. I grabbed the little bottle I left on the desk. There’s still one in here,” Barry says, panting. “Bruce please, I’m ready.”

Bruce snorts as he kisses along Barry’s neck and pulls out his fingers. “You came back to bed ready,” Bruce adds as he fumbles with the bottle of lube that’s still in the bed and slicks up his dick. Bruce presses in and lets Barry slowly sink down until his ass is flush against him. 

“Better?” Bruce asks, lips grazing Barry’s ear.

“Much,” Barry says, voice low before he catches Bruce’s mouth and kisses him. Barry starts to roll his hips slowly as they make out, barely rising up off of Bruce’s dick before he sinks back down. It’s good but Bruce isn’t really a fan of skipping work for _good_. 

Bruce grabs Barry’s ass and shifts up on his knees just enough to maneuver Barry onto his back. He slides back into Barry and leans down to kiss him as he starts fucking him slowly. 

“You, ah, you are such a control freak,” Barry says, panting against Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce slides an arm up under Barry’s leg so that it’s nearly on his shoulder and fucks him harder, getting just a little bit deeper with the slight change in angle. “You complaining?” Bruce asks, lightly biting Barry’s earlobe as he fucks him.

“No, fuck,” Barry gasps, hands slipping down from Bruce’s back to grip his ass. “God,” Barry whines, squeezing Bruce’s ass harder and then they don’t say much. 

There’s nothing but the sound of their breathing, the little hitches in Barry’s breath each time Bruce hits his prostate and the harsh breathes that Bruce takes as he fucks Barry hard and deep. They go on like that for a while but then Bruce can feel that familiar spark along his back and the tightness around his balls so he lets Barry’s leg drop off his arm and reaches between them to grab Barry’s dick and start jerking him off so he doesn’t cum first. 

“Bruce,” Barry moans, as Bruce starts roughly jerking him off. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna,” Barry gasps as he cums between them covering Bruce’s hand and his own stomach. Bruce tries to keep stroking him through it but it’s only seconds later that he’s cumming with a mumbled, “Fuck.”

Bruce lets himself collapse on top of Barry, not bothering to pull out and doesn’t even try to complain as Barry runs his fingers up and down Bruce’s back. “That was,” Barry pauses, hands still drifting up and down Bruce’s back as he seemingly searches for the right word. “Intense,” Barry adds when he finds it. “It was intense for you right?”

“Yes,” Bruce says, refusing to lift his head from Barry’s chest until he can actually string together words. He’s trying to figure out what else he might need to say to end this post-coital conversation thing when he’s saved by both of their phones starting to vibrate. Bruce frowns, but he pushes back up onto his forearms and slowly pulls out and rolls over toward his phone.

“We’ve got a three-hour window to fly out today,” Bruce says, reading through the text from their pilot. He pauses and does the math on travel and showers and adds, “We’ll have to get food on the way to the airfield, but we need to get moving now.”

Bruce has already swung his feet out of bed and onto the floor by the time Barry has sat up. “Do you need me to speed pack up our stuff?” Barry asks, gesturing at the clothes strewn all around the room.

“That would help,” Bruce says, frowning at the sheer volume of clothing that seems to have exploded out of their bags. “It would probably be faster if we showered together,” Bruce adds frowning. Then he looks up quickly and says, “Only showering, we don’t have time for anything else and my dick probably wouldn’t cooperate.” 

Barry laughs at that but he finally gets out of the bed. “I wasn’t expecting anything else,” Barry says, smiling. “Besides we should probably maybe talk? Like was this a one time, we’re bored and far from home thing or?”

“Can we table that until we’re actually in the air on our way to back to the states?” Bruce asks, already dreading needing to talk about anything. If they could just continue having great orgasms and never talking that would be ideal. 

Barry gives Bruce a look that doesn’t fill him with confidence and says, “Sure, it’s a six-hour flight so we’ll have plenty of time,” and then he laughs and adds, “You should see your face, I don’t want to talk for six hours, oh my god Bruce.”

Bruce throws the closest thing at hand, a t-shirt, at Barry’s head and says, “Shut up and get packing.”

Barry doesn’t stop laughing but he does throw him a sloppy salute and then he’s zipping around the room in a blur. 

*

They’re packed, showered and checked out in under a half hour and in the air on their way back to _Gotham_ within the next hour. 

Things are quiet for the few hours of the flight and for a while Bruce starts to relax into the idea that he won’t have to deal with talking about Barry’s feelings. But as they start to pass over _Canada_ , Barry looks up from his phone. 

“So,” Barry says, setting his phone down on the table near his seat. “I can’t actually beat any more levels of candy crush right now and we’ll be back in _Gotham_ in like two hours so we should probably talk.” 

Bruce closes his eyes for a second and groans internally. “Fine,” Bruce says, opening his eyes. “Talk.”

Barry squints at him. “Are you always like this?” Barry asks, before shaking his head. “Whatever, so are we gonna keep trading mutually beneficial orgasms when we get back to _Gotham_? Or does what happened in _Reykjavik_ stay in _Reykjavik_?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to continuing when we get back, with some ground rules,” Bruce says relaxing a bit. He’d thought for a while there that Barry was about to confess some horrible romantic feelings and he honestly doesn’t have the energy for that nonsense.

Barry made a face that was trying and failing to be seriously pensive but mostly just landed on ridiculous and nodded. “I could do ground rules as long as it’s not like you must leave from a backdoor or something dumb like that.”

“Why would I ask you to leave out a back door?” Bruce asks, confused. “I know you, you come and go from my house on a regular basis.”

Barry shrugs. “There was this girl in college and we had a thing, and,” Barry shakes his head. “Anyway, that’s not important. Rules, what are they?”

“First rule,” Bruce starts, sitting back in his chair. “I don’t care if people know but I don’t need you going around announcing it. I deeply do not want to discuss my sex life with Diana.”

Barry snorts. “I’m pretty sure they had casual sex on lesbian island but okay,” Barry says with an eye roll. “What else?”

Bruce gives him a look but continues on. “Second, I need my space, if you start clinging we’re going to have a problem.” Bruce is not willing to sacrifice his freedom for regular sex, no matter how good it’s been. 

“You have a very high opinion of yourself, did you know that?” Barry asks, with both eyebrows raised. “Are you done because I have some rules of my own,” Barry adds. 

Bruce nods, and gestures at him to go on. It feels like they’re on the same page if Barry has feelings of his own. 

“Okay,” Barry says rubbing his hands together. “Rule number one, please attempt to be less of a dick, it’s only hot sometimes.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you serious? How is that a rule?”

“Do you want me to review that time Diana nearly threw you across the Batcave because you were being a dick? Because I can.”

Bruce sighs. “Fine, continue.”

“If we have sex and I want to spend the night I can,” Barry says, ticking off one finger on his hand. “None of that kicking me out as soon as we’re done stuff.”

“Seriously, what kind of assholes have you been sleeping with?” Bruce asks, appalled. He’s rarely thrown anyone out of bed in the middle of the night - that’s why you go to a hotel and then leave, so you can avoid all of that with one night stands. “And you already sleep over whenever you’re in _Gotham_ and don’t feel like running back home.”

Barry shrugs. “That’s different, I was sleeping in a guest room. Also listen, college was a very weird time for me.”

“A time when you were sneaking out back doors and getting thrown out before you had a chance to catch your breath?” Bruce asks. This explains so much about everything Barry chooses to be. “Anything else?”

Barry makes a face like he’s thinking about it then he gets up and walks over to Bruce’s chair and sits on his lap, with a knee on either side of his hip. “I guess just don’t fall in love with me,” Barry says, hands slipping into Bruce’s hair. “Since this is a whole casual thing.”

“I’ll do my very best,” Bruce says, trying not to laugh as his hands settle on Barry’s ass. 

“I’m serious,” Barry says, before pressing a light kiss to Bruce’s throat and working his way up Bruce’s neck. “I’m very loveable, it’s a problem.”

“I’m sure it is,” Bruce says, nearly laughing as Barry grinds down on his steadily hardening dick. Bruce grips Barry’s ass a little harder as Barry sucks hard on his neck. “Barry,” Bruce says, voice rough with a warning. 

Barry laughs against Bruce’s neck and says, “No rules about leaving marks.”

“You are such a shit,” Bruce says, before tugging Barry down into a rough kiss. There’s a bedroom on the plane he uses for long distance travel but this one isn’t quite as kitted out so they’ll just have to make due with the chair. Bruce is reaching for the fly on Barry’s too tight skinny jeans when the intercom goes off. 

_Please return to your seats and secure your seatbelts as we prepare for landing._

“Damn it,” Barry mumbles, glaring in the general direction of the intercom. 

Bruce snorts against his neck. “There is a king sized bed in my room in _Gotham_ ,” Bruce says as Barry slowly eases himself off his lap and back into his own chair. “And probably a full bottle of lube.”

“Is that a suggestion?” Barry asks, with a hopeful look on his face. 

“A promise,” Bruce says, voice rough as he buckles the seat belt. He doesn’t know what his face is doing but it must be something good because Barry licks his lips and smiles. “And I always keep my promises.” 

Barry smiles again. “Do you? I’m good,” and then he sits back and closes his eyes.

Bruce nods, makes a mental note to thank Alfred for suggesting he take someone along on this trip and braces for landing.

THE END


End file.
